Seeing You Again?
by Enzeru and Ayako
Summary: What will happen when Kagome can't see Inuyasha anymore, but meets his supposed reincarnation in her time? FLUFF, THAT'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san!! I am here with a brand new idea! If it's been done before, and you're the author of the story, let me know and I'll stop this one.  
  
So let me ask you all this: What would happen if Kagome ran into Inuyasha's reincarnation in her time? Well, you'll Just have to read to find out. Also this story is set after the Shikon no Tama has been completed, and Inuyasha is gone. No, not dead, the well has been sealed off so Kagome can't go back in time anymore. But don't worry something good will come out of the story! ^_^  
  
I will be bringing Neko Kijo into the story as well, so you can kind of get an idea of what she's like before I make a story revolving around her. But in this story, she will only be making CAMEO appearances. You know, the type where she is hanging talking to some of her friends in the background? I will ocaisionally (sp? Sorry peeps, wordpad doesn't have a spell checker and I don't have microsoft word on my computer. I would appreciate a beta reader*hint hint*.Anyone that wants to apply can either email me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com, or just let me know in a review along with your email address.) zoom in on her and her buds.  
  
NK: What do you mean, CAMEO?!  
  
JG: *sweatdrop* You see, Neko, it's like this: I'm trying to get the readers use to you so they'll know more about you when I write a story revolving around you. (Just a note: Neko no longer has a tail. It was getting really hard to put it into my drawings of her.)  
  
NK: Oh, okay, as long as you write that story soon.  
  
JG: Okay. Now, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
JG: Good girl. Now read the story!  
  
Readers: *don't scroll down to the story*  
  
JG: *gets mad* Read or I'll sick Neko on you!  
  
Readers: *don't look threatened and continue to sit there and do nothing*  
  
JG: AND she has PMS!!  
  
Readers: *Scroll down and start to read*  
  
JG: Good readers. I knew you'd start reading when I told you that. Now let me tell you--  
  
NK: Shut up! You wanted them to read, so let them read!! Here's the story everyone!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Am I Seeing Things?  
  
'Oh goody, Monday morning.' Kagome thought with no enthusiasm whatsoever as she groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She had to go to school for a test, and in MATH of all subjects. 'Oh well, I suppose it could be worse, though.' She tried to convince herself. So, she showered, dressed, and headed off to school.  
  
On her way, she could have sworn she saw Inuyasha walking down the street. So she turned and headed off in the opposite direction with the thought, 'I have plenty of time anyway.' So she followed "Inuyasha" on down the street and into a small coffee shop.  
  
After he was seated in a booth, she stepped up behind him and gingerly tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me," she said, "I hate to interrupt, but what's your name?" She finished with a sweet smile.  
  
"My name is Inuhanone, as if it was any of your business." He rudely stated.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be polite!" She said as loudly as possible without causing a scene. He turned and his yellow eyes bore into her own chocolate ones. 'He looks just like Inuyasha,' Then it hit her, 'Wait a minute, I bet he's Inuyasha's reincarnation!! Especially with the first part of his name being Inu.' she mumbled a quick, "Thank you for your time." and ran out of the coffee shop in the direction of her school. 'That was strange. Just like seeing Inuyasha all over again. I miss him.' She fought back her tears as she arrived at her school.  
  
When she was in her first class, the principal came in and spoke to the teacher for a moment, then he stepped out and in stepped none other than Inuhanone himself! 'That's the boy I met earlier!' Kagome thought when she caught sight of him.  
  
"Attention class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Inuhanone to our class!" The teacher announced. The class clapped politely as Inuhanone took a seat next to Kagome.  
  
After he was seated he took out a notebook and scribbled something down, then tore it out and folded it. He then passed it to kagome. She unfolded it and read. It said this:  
  
Hi, I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I didn't get your name, either. What is it? please write back. Inuhanone  
  
Kagome wrote back:  
  
My name's Kagome and it's okay. The only reason I bothered you was because you reminded me of someone I used to know.  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuhanone replied once more:  
  
Really? Who?  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Kagome wrote this:  
  
I can't explain right now. How about we sit together at lunch and talk about it then? Kagome  
  
Inuhanone wrote this:  
  
Okay, I'll meet you outside the cafeteria after the bell rings.  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Kagome just looked at him and gave him a nod to show that she would be there. That was about the time class started so both of them turned their attention to the teacher.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now!! Sorry it was so short, but I didn't know how this would go over. If you all like it, I'll make the next chapter longer. Well, I gotta go! Say bye to the readers, Neko!  
  
NK: Bye to the readers, Neko!  
  
JG:*sweatdrop* Okay well, Ja!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I'm back! with another chapter. Anyway, here are the shoutouts to the chapter 1 reviews:  
  
Fang-girl: LOL!! Inuhanone means dog fang, Just like the first part of your screenname!! *falls on the floor with laughter* isn't it ironic that you'd be the one to ask that? Oh man, that's funny!! Neway, thanks for the nice comment, and I do love cliffhangers don't you?  
  
BeyondWords: Thanks for the good luck wish, I sure do appreciate it. Also thanks for liking my fic.  
  
clow12391: Happy b-day! It makes me feel so good to know you like my fic. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, how old did you turn? If you don't want everyone to know, you can email me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com.  
  
Brood Mayran: Thanks, I was hoping it would come off as cute!  
  
Well, that's it! If you review for the first chapter after I've posted this one, I'll specify it next one. Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
Neko: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: Thank you. Now on to chapter 2!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Explaination  
  
Inuhanone looked at his watch for the umpteenth time since he had been standing there. 'Maybe she decided not to come.' He thought sadly. He turned to walk into the cafeteria, but he heard someone call is name.  
  
"Inuhanone! Wait up!" he smiled to himself. It was her. Kagome. He turned to face her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked her casually.  
  
"Not much. So, you wanna go in and sit down? We need to talk. Not to mention if we don't hurry there won't BE a place FOR us to sit down." She finished with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon, I know just the place for us to sit." He jerked his head in the direction of the back of the room and flashed her a smile. Kagome followed him to where he wanted them to sit after smiling back.  
  
Once they were comfortably seated, she decided to begin her tale. "Okay, I guess I should explain about what happened this morning. You see, when I turned fifteen, a giant centipede came up through an old well on my family's shrine grounds and pulled me back through with it. I ended up in a place I would soon come to know as the sengoku jidai. That's where the someone I used to know comes into play. I saw a boy, a boy who looks exactly like you, pinned to a tree by an arrow. His name was Inuyasha.  
  
He was stubborn, arrogant, rude, and just an all-around smart-alic." She paused. A sad look came across her face as she continued, "I was in love with him." She lowered her head as she finished, not wanting to meet Inuhanone's eyes.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that. I'm terribly sorry I was so rude this morning." Inuhanone's apology caused Kagome to look up at him.  
  
'He reminds me so much of Inuyasha. He looks just like him. I miss him so much.' She began to cry, not able to hold back her tears this time. Inuhanone didn't know what to do, as he had never seen a girl cry before.  
  
"C'mon, stop the tears, I hate to see girls cry." With this Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, talking about Inuyasha brings back bad memories. But don't worry, it brings back good memories too, so I don't mind talking about it."  
  
"What happened to him, anyway?"  
  
"Well, you see, the well I used to travel to his time got sealed off, so I can't go there anymore." Kagome had stopped crying by this time, and the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.  
  
"That's the bell, what's your next class?" Inuhanone asked as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"Math, and I have a huge test." She replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's my next class too, wanna walk together?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. He offered her his arm, and she took it, laughing lightly. So they walked to Math class arm in arm, laughing and chatting just like old friends.  
  
Later that day, after the last bell had sounded, Inuhanone caught up to Kagome in the hallway. "Hey, can I walk you home?" He asked her, eyes full of hope.  
  
"Sure." She replied with a smile. They set off toward the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"So, you said you were in love with this Inuyasha guy, right?" Inuhanone asked her, with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Kagome nodded. "And you said you met him after traveling through a well, right?" Once again, Kagome nodded. "Could I see the well?" he asked her this very quietly and uncertainly, as if afraid of her answer.  
  
"Sure, follow me, I'll take you to my family's well shrine." She stepped ahead of him and he followed.  
  
Once they arrived in the well shrine, she motioned him to step in after her. They stood looking down into the depths of the well in silence for a moment. Then Inuhanone spoke, "How were you able to travel through the well after the centipede was destroyed?" he asked her. He took a seat on the side of the well and she sat down next to him.  
  
"There was this jewel called the Shikon no Tama, and it gave me the power to time travel. One day I shattered it with one of my arrows while trying to kill a crow youkai that was carrying it away. So we went on a long journey to collect all the shards, and once it was completed, I came back here and the well sealed. Therefore I can't travel time anymore." She explained.  
  
"I see," Inuhanone said, "So that's why you can't see Inuyasha anymore." He looked at his watch, "Well, I guess it's time I got home, my family will get worried if I stay out too late." He told her.  
  
"Okay, thanks for walking me home, and thanks for hearing me out." Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tommorrow at school?" He asked.  
  
"You bet." She waved goodbye to him and watched him walk down the street, all the while thinking, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in love.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that's chapter two! I hope you liked it. please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I was gonna wait 'til tommorrow to write this chapter, but all the good reviews I got inspired me!! Alright, here are the review shout outs!  
  
Reviewers that reviewed for chapter 1 after chapter 2 was posted:  
  
darksidemoonshine(Awesome name!!): Thanks and wait no more!!  
  
Jessica: Thanks soo much! and thanks for having me on your favorite authors list. I'll try to read your fic as soon as possible.  
  
Reviewers for chapter 2:  
  
Jessica: Thanks for keeping up with my story, and don't you worry, I'll keep the chapters coming!  
  
Fan958: Thanks and don't worry, I won't forget about this one! Also I'm pretty sure the cameos will start in this chapter.  
  
clow12395: That's great, and you're never too young for fanfiction! I'm only 14 myself! Also thanks to you for keeping up with my story!  
  
snooptopian: Thanks, But notice she thought, 'If I didn't know any better...' So she's not exactly in love yet. Besides, it's MY story, I'll write it however I want!!  
  
Well, that's it for the review shoutouts. I'm still lookin' for a beta reader. Let me outline all the perks:  
  
*You get to see my chapters before anyone else.  
  
*You get to keep in contact with me all the time.  
  
Okay like I said before, anyone who wants to apply leave it in a review or email me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com. Well, that's it for now. Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha, and why haven't I been in the story yet?  
  
Me: Well, there hasn't been an appropriate time yet. Heh heh...  
  
NK: Okay, as long as you put me in soon. Well, here is the story, minna!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Meet the Family  
  
After Inuhanone had left Kagome's house, she went inside. "Hi Mom, Hi Grandpa, I'm home!" She called through the house.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how was school?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Great, except for the test I had in Math, Ugh..." At that moment Sota decided to run in.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Who was that with you walking home from school? Was it Inuyasha? It sure did look like him." He asked.  
  
"No, Sota, it wasn't Inuyasha. His name is Inuhanone. He just transferred to my school today."  
  
"Well, why don't you invite him over to dinner then?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Kagome stalled.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Kagome, It'll be fun to have someone over for a change!" Sota piped in.  
  
"Alright, I guess. I'll invite him tommorrow, if that's okay with you all."  
  
"Sure." The rest of them replied in unison.  
  
"Okay, it's settled then!" Kagome announced cheerfully and headed up to her room.  
  
The next day at school, Kagome met Inuhanone at their first class. "Hey, what's up, Inuhanone?" She asked him.  
  
"Not much, 'sup with you?" he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Same old thing, not much." They burst out in laughter. "We have so got to stop doing that!" Inuhanone exclaimed through his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that's the truth." Kagome agreed once they had stopped laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, across the hall, Neko Kijo and her buds were watching the whole thing. "Whaddaya think about those two, girls?"  
  
"I think they'd make the cutest couple!" Iruka replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Enzeru (A/N: that's my Japanese name. Sorry, I couldn't resist putting myself in here!) agreed.  
  
"You know what that means, don'tcha?" Neko asked. The rest of the girls simply nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
So back with Inuhanone and Kagome. They were sitting in their first class, passing notes again while waiting for class to begin.  
  
Hey, I need to talk to you at lunch, Okay?  
  
Kagome  
  
Okay. Nothing's wrong, is there?  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Nothing's wrong, I just need to ask you something.  
  
Kagome  
  
Okay, I'll see you there!  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Alright.  
  
Kagome  
  
With that, the note was put away and class began. 'I wonder what she wants to ask me...' Inuhanone thought.  
  
Later that day, Kagome and Inuhanone met up at lunch, like they had planned. Once they were comfortably seated, she began, "Okay, when I got home yesterday, my little brother told my mom and grandpa about you, and mom insisted I invite you to dinner. So would you come tonight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Okay, when we leave for your house, I'll call my parents on my cell and let them know."  
  
"Good. So, what kind of family do you have?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, they're kinda strange. I have an older brother, a younger sister, and a mom and dad. but they usually act normal around other people. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane person in the house. Get this, My older brother thinks he rules the world or something, and my little sister hangs around him all the time taking orders from him. I mean, it's like she's his servant or something. So, what's your family like?"  
  
"My little brother is annoying, my grandpa thinks everyone who walks into the house is a demon, and my mom is pretty much normal." Kagome replied. So they continued their little conversation untill the bell rang.  
  
On their way to Kagome's house after school, Inuhanone took out his cell phone and called his parents as promised. They agreed, so it was off to meet the family.  
  
At Kagome's house, she paused at the door and turned to Inuhanone, "Okay, like I said at lunch, my granpa thinks everyone who walks in the house is a demon, so prepare to be covered in ofudas as soon as you step in the door." With that, she turned and opened the door. When they stepped in, to Kagome's surprise, nothing happened. Her grandpa simply walked up to Inuhanone, shook his hand, and gave him a warm welcome. Kagome sweatdropped and tried to figure out what was wrong with her grandfather.  
  
After dinner was over, and Inuhanone had left, Kagome went up to her room. She had to think. 'Well, at least my family likes him...' She let her thoughts trail off as she went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that's chapter three. Sorry it was so short, but I have something big planned for next chapter. Ja!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	4. Chapter 4

/N: Okay, I'm back with chapter four. This is the one you've all been waiting for!! I won't spoil it, you'll just have to read it for yourself. Okay, here are the review shoutouts.  
  
BeyondWords: You're welcome! I'm glad you think it's cute, and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you all, either.  
  
clow12391: Wow, thanks for liking my story so much! I totally agree with you on the homework thing, too. I can't stand projects. When I was in 8th grade, we had to read a book and do a project over it for every 8-week grading period for my reading class.  
  
Well, that's it for the chapter 3 review shoutouts. I know I told you I had something big planned for this chapter, so I won't keep you waiting. Neko, the diclaimer, and hurry!  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha  
  
Me: Good, here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Neko Kijo Strikes!  
  
In a dark room somewhere, we hear voices talking. "Can you do it?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Yes... but for a price." The male voice answered. The female abrubtly slams her fist on her desk.  
  
"Name it." The voices become inaudible as we leave the room.  
  
The next morning, Kagome was walking down the street on her way to school when she felt someone grab her and smack their hand on her mouth. They pulled her into an alleyway between two buildings. The person had their hand holding Kagome's arms behind her back. Then they caught sight of Inuhanone walking down the street. Kagome spit in the person's hand, causing them to remove it. Then, as soon as her mouth was uncovered, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Inuhanone! Help!"  
  
At the sound, Inuhanone imediately turned around and ran back in the direction he had come. 'That's Kagome's voice, I've got to get to her.' he thought frantically. When he caught sight of her, he ran over to where she was, knocked the person away from her, grabbed her, and ran off.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure stepped out of the shadow of the alleyway. "Good job, JD, all is going according to plan. You shall get your payment as soon as they confess their love."  
  
"Pleasure to be of service, Neko." He replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuhanone was busy interrogating and inspecting Kagome. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her as he used his demon sence of smell to sniff out any hints of Injury.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuhanone. The only thing that happened was that I was pulled into an alleyway by a mysterious person. Then I saw you, spit in their hand, and called out for you. That's it, I promise." she reassured.  
  
"Well, I can't smell any blood on you, so I believe you. Just be careful..." He stopped when he felt Kagome hugging him. He blushed a deep red and said, "Kagome, what..." he started, "...Oh, what the heck." he hugged her back.  
  
"I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen to me," she looked up at him with a tear-stained face, "Thank you for saving me." he looked down at her with a sincerity she'd never seen in him before.  
  
"Your welcome. I was so worried about you." he paused for a moment, "We'd better go, or we'll be late to school." with that, they headed off to school.  
  
At school, they didn't even bother passing notes, they already knew somehow that they'd be meeting at lunch, just like always. But still, something told Kagome that there was some sort of reason why the person who had grabbed her that morning hadn't hurt her. 'I just don't understand it, why did the person uncover my mouth so easily? But the funny thing is, they seemed to let go so easily when Inuhanone pushed them.' Kagome's thoughts were confused and jumbled. She just didn't know what to think anymore. Her life had changed dramatically over a span of four days.  
  
Inuhanone was basically in the same state of mind, but for different reasons. 'If she was in love with Inuyasha, does that mean she can fall in love with me, too? But if she did fall in love with me, would it be because I remind her of him?' He just didn't know what to do about this. He was sure that he was in love with her, but he was afraid of her loving him for the wrong reasons. His mind drifted back to a song he once heard...  
  
If you loved me, Would you mean it? Or would it be, For all the Wrong reasons?  
  
(A/N:I wrote that myself, just for this fic. I only have the chorus, but if you have ideas for the verses, just leave it in a review.)  
  
On her way to lunch, while walking down the hallway, Kagome caught sight of a flyer. It looked something like this,  
  
SPRING FLING DANCE Boys Ask Girls Only! When: Friday Where: School Courtyard Time: 7-10 pm DRESS COMFORTABLY  
  
'Wow, a dance! That sounds like fun! I wonder who'll ask me.' Kagome thought.  
  
'A dance! Maybe I should ask Kagome...' Inuhanone, who had been looking at the same flyer in the hallway by the cafeteria, thought. At that time, Kagome rounded the corner to the hallway Inuhanone was in, and saw him looking at the flyer for the dance.  
  
'So, Inuhanone knows about it too. I wonder who he'll ask...' Just then, Inuhanone turned around and saw her.  
  
"Hey, don't just stand there like a bump on a log, c'mon!" He waved at her. She snapped out of her thoughts and followed him into the lunchroom.  
  
After they had taken their seats, Inuhanone began to fidget. He was nervous as can be. 'If I don't ask her now, someone else might.' he thought. 'Okay, it's now or never.' he told himself bravely and began to speak, "Kagome, can I... ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, ask away." She replied with a smile, which gave Inuhanone more confidence.  
  
"Well... I saw the flyer for the dance... and I was wondering... would you go with me?" He finally got the words out.  
  
"Okay." She replied simply  
  
"But... wait, what did you say?" It was your classic, boy asks girl question, girl says yes, boy doesn't notice and starts to protest, boy has to ask what girl said situation.  
  
"I said, 'Okay'."  
  
"Wow, that's great!" Inuhanone said, "So, on the night of the dance, I'll pick you up at six, that way we would have time to go out for dinner." Inuhanone stated triumphantly. Kagome was just as happy, although she was trying to hold back her giggles at the way Inuhanone was acting.  
  
They both left the lunch table happy that they were going to get to go to the dance with the person they had really wanted to go with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, minna, that was chapter four. I bet you can't tell me what the big thing I had planned was! If you can... I'll write you into the fic as one of Neko Kijo's buds. Just leave me the name of your favorite animal in your review if you think you've got it.  
  
*It can't be dolphin or dear.  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san!! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten, but there's on reviewer in particular that really made me feel appreciated, and that's clow12391. I really appreciate her for reviewing for every single one of the chapters of this story, so I'm writing a special songfic just for her. This isn't part of my story, so gomen to those of you who want another chapter, but I have writer's block anyway. The song is from the movie, "Anastasia" and it's called, "At the Beginning".  
  
Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha, nor do I own walkmans, or the song, "At the Beginning".  
  
So, here you go, clow! I'm writing this just for you!!  
  
(and just so you know, I'm not directing the song toward you, I just figured you liked romance.)  
  
***Girl's part is in these*** |Boy's part is in these| Just to make sure you don't get confused ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***We were strangers/ Starting out on a journey***  
  
Kagome's walkman was playing. She was mouthing the words along with the girl's part. Inuyasha looked down at her in mock annoyance from his spot in a tree above her, since he could hear every word that was being sung from her walkman. In reality, he was thinking, 'Wow, this song sort of fits.' He waited for the song to continue. Kagome never noticed him, because she was far too absorbed in the song.  
  
***Never dreaming/What we'd have to go through***  
  
'That's true too,' he thought, 'Kagome and I have been through a lot together. I wonder if a man sings in this too.' See, Kagome had explained the concept of a duet before.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, but he didn't notice her. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the tree. 'He must be resting,' She thought, 'Today was a tiring day' Then she went into the same thoughts he had had only moments ago, 'This song is so true.' She thought as well, as she continued to lip synch to the song.  
  
***Now here we are/ And I'm suddenly standin'/ At the beginning with you***  
  
Inuyasha continued to listen to the song, still wondering if a man sang in it too. He was about to get his answer.  
  
|No one told me/ I was goin' to find you|  
  
'That's definitely the truth,' He thought once again, 'No one told me I would find her.'  
  
Kagome continued to think along the same lines as Inuyasha, as well as look up at him.  
  
|Unexpected/ What you did to my heart|  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit at this, and Kagome noticed. 'Is he listening to the song?' She asked herself. They looked away from eachother, and Kagome continued to lip synch to the song, still wondering if he was listening.  
  
'Almost time for the chorus,' Kagome thought, 'My favorite part.' She involuntarily squealed with excitement, causing Inuyasha to look at her funny, but she didn't know it, for she had her eyes closed, and was busy actually singing to the song.  
  
'She has a beautiful voice,' Inuyasha thought, 'I hope she doesn't stop singing the song.'  
  
No other thoughts went through Inuyasha's mind, as he was listening to Kagome sing. No thoughts went through Kagome's mind either, as she was too absorbed in the song.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning/ I'll be there when the storm is through/ In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you___  
  
***We were strangers/ On a crazy adventure***  
  
|Never dreaming/ How our dreams would come true|  
  
Kagome was getting even more excited as the second chorus came around and was unconsiously (sp? sorry wordpad doesn't have a spell check.) singing louder than she thought. Inuyasha was enjoying it, too.  
  
'Okay, here comes the bridge.' She thought, preparing to sing again.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere/ Like me alone in the dark/ Now I know the dream will live on/ I've been waiting so long/ Nothin's gonna tear us apart_______  
  
***Love___________________________________***  
  
|life is a road and I wanna keep goin'/ Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'|  
  
|Hey|  
  
***Starting out on a journey***  
  
***Hmm__***  
  
As the last of the music faded, Inuyasha was determined to learn that song and have Kagome sing it with him some time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's it, I hope you liked it! If you want me to write the chapter where he sings with her, clow, just email me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com with your email address and I'll send it to you.  
  
If you're confused about this part:  
  
***Love____________________________________***  
  
|Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'/ Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
  
First they sing and together. Then,she is holding out love while he sings in the background, and she joins in at life again. Got it? Good.  
  
That's it for now!! Ja!!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san! Ashikarazu it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I have two good reasons: writer's block, and homework. I just didn't have the time to do it. Here are the review shoutouts, everyone!  
  
Anima Mouse: Okay, thanks for liking my story, but I have a bone to pick with you. Jonathan is MY BOYFRIEND'S name! So I AM Jonathan's Girl! I DON'T even WATCH Buffy! Sorry but it really ticks me off when people jump to conclusions without knowing the truth first.  
  
Mika: Thanks alot! It's a real pleasure to be reviewed by the author of, "Whose Line is it Anyway?" and "The Weakest Link"! I really loved those stories! They were hilarious!  
  
Kazuko(what does that mean?): Thanks! I had to have him believe her for the sake of the story line. Besides, how could you just make up something like that?  
  
superpowers: Thanks! I had to have her tell him for the sake of the story... How many times am I gonna have to use, "for the sake of the story"?  
  
Lady Dark Angel (Touji Kuro Tenshi in japanese ^_^ I thought it was cool.): Thank you! Just leave me your email address and I'll send you the continuation of the song fic.  
  
snooptopian: Thanks, I do too, so I wanted to share it with you guys and gals!  
  
clow12391 (Yay! My best reviewer has reviewed again!): Thanks! just leave me your email address and I'll email you the continuation of the song fic. (By the way... You do know I dedicated that to you, right?)  
  
sadprincess2000: I know, sorry! But thanks for liking my fic!  
  
Well, that's it for the review shoutouts! I can't believe I broke 20! YAY!! *does a little happy dance* Okay, now that that's done.... Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha, but she does own me!  
  
Me: That's right, so you can't have Neko!! *whispers so Neko can't hear* not for free, anyway ~_* Here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: The Dance  
  
Kagome was happier than ever! 'He asked me, I don't believe it!' Kagome thought once she was home from school that day. She was unexplainably happy. 'Oh no! I don't have anything to wear! I'll have to go shopping.' she thought. It was Thursday, so she really had to get moving. (A/N: I'm not going into detail on the shopping trip, since this chapter is supposed to be about the dance. I hope that's okay with you all!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at school the "Morning Note" (which Kagome and Inuhanone had come to so affectionately call it) was passed.  
  
Hey, what's new? (I thought I'd chang from "what's up?" since it kinda gets... I dunno... tired after a while. anyway, what did you do yesterday after school?  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Hi! Went shopping for my dress for the dance... didn't have any good ones to wear. What did you do?  
  
Kagome  
  
Not much, just hung around the house. There wasn't a whole lot to do... it was kinda boring... So what color is your dress?  
  
Inuhanone  
  
It's navy blue... why?  
  
Kagome.  
  
I just wanna make sure I don't wear any thing that'll clash with your dress... I do know how girls are about that, after all... lol  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Oh really? So you know about girls, do ya? Well, we'll see about that!  
  
Kagome  
  
Yeah, I know about girls... Uh-Oh, class is fixing to start, we'd better put the note away before we get caught. See ya at lunch!  
  
Inuhanone  
  
Kagome took the note, read it, put it away, and nodded at Inuhanone. Little did she know, though, that the real reason he wanted to know the color of her dress was so he would know what kind of corsage to get her. 'Hmmm.... I wonder what kind of corsage I should get her. Wait! I got it! White roses! That would be really pretty with her navy blue dress.' Inuhanone was glad that he had finally decided. He had been brooding over it since he first asked Kagome to go with him to the dance. He really wasn't sure whether to get a wrist or pin corsage. 'If she wears gloves, the wrist one won't look right. If she wears a strapped dress, the PIN one won't look right. What am I gonna do? Wait! I'll just buy one of each, and what ever she wears, I'll give her the one that looks the best!' Inuhanone was ecstatic. He was on a roll today!  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was in the same state as Inuhanone, and was growing even more excited with every passing minute. 'I just can't wait untill tonight!' she thought in anticipation. When would school be over?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Inuhanone pulled up to Kagome's house at six, he was beginning to get nervous. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited for it to be answered.  
  
Finally the door opened and Kagome's grandpa stood there. He firmly shook Inuhanone's hand while saying, "Come in, come in. I'll call Kagome." With that, he stepped over to the stairs from where he previously stood in front of them a ways away. He proceeded to call up them, "Kagome! Your date's here!"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" She called back down to her grandfather. "Well, this is it!" She told herself, taking one last look in the mirror. When she was satisfied, she left the room and headed downstairs.  
  
'Okay, pin right, wrist left. I got it." He was suddenly snapped back to attention when he saw Kagome descending the staircase. "Wow." was all he could get out. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her dress had straps that fasten at the back of her neck, looking somewhat like a bathing suit with wider straps. The skirt was pleated (A/N:Much like the skirts to the school uniforms on YuYu hakusho if you watch it.) and came down just below her knee.  
  
"Thanks. You look really nice yourself." She replied. She could see that he was wearing a navy blue tank top and baggy dark colored denim jeans. 'Wow, and that tank top really shows off his muscles. He's built!' She thought and a small blush crept up on her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks. Oh! I got something for you." He paused as he reached into the left pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small clear plastic box. (A/N: Let's just say that the pockets on his jeans are really big.) "Here. It's a corsage." He said as he slipped it on her wrist.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say... It's beautiful! Thanks Inuhanone." She gave him a small hug. They were both blushing when she pulled away.  
  
"Your welcome. C'mon, let's go." She took his arm and they walked outside. Kagome's breath was taken when she saw what he was driving. It was a gold colored Lexus. Once they were at the car, he opened the door for her. She stepped in and he closed the door. He then stepped into the car on his side, turned the ignition, and drove off.  
  
After a few minutes of driving they arrived at Ponderosa. "Wow! I love Ponderosa! How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. I like it just as much as you do. It's my favorite restaurant."  
  
"Well, at least we know we have something in common!" Kagome said with a laugh, really relieved that they hadn't gon to a fast food place.  
  
"Let's go in. I figured this would be better than a fast food restaurant. Also, they have a really good buffet. I thought we'd order that since we don't have a whole lot of time." He was really glad Kagome liked Ponderosa.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She said, just as they arrived at the door. 'So this is his favorite restaurant, too...' She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Inuhanone ordering.  
  
"Two buffets, please," He turned to Kagome, "What do you want to drink, Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Sweet tea, please." She answered without hesitation.  
  
"And I'll have a Pepsi, please." Inuhanone added.  
  
"Okay, two buffets, a sweet tea, and a coke. Will that be all for you?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Inuhonone replied. With that, he picked up their tray and drinks and began to move down the line. He first got Kagome's tea, then his pepsi. Then he payed and allowed to lead them to thier booth.  
  
After they had finished eating, they headed off for the dance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the dance, the courtyard was decorated beautifully. The sakura (cherry) blossoms on the trees showed that it was truly spring. They walked to a table and sat down. Not a whole lot of people were dancing, so they decided to wait. Not only that, there wasn't a good song playing.  
  
Finally, a good song started playing, and they walked out onto the dance floor. Kagome began singing...  
  
"Chill out, whatcha yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be You will see...  
  
I like, you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're, talkin' to me one on one But you become...  
  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else Watchin' your back, like you can't relax Tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me...  
  
Tell me...  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated I see the way you're, actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this, you You fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no..."  
  
As she continued to sing and dance, Inuhanone was absolutely amazed, 'Wow, she sings and dances so wonderfully. I'm so glad I asked her to come here with me...' He let his thoughts trail off and continued to watch and listen to Kagome.  
  
The evening passed, too quickly in Kagome and Inuhanone's opinion, and soon it was time for the last dance of the evening. "Alright guys, grab your girls and get out on the dance floor! This is the last song for the evening." The dj announced. So, the guys all led their dates onto the dance floor.  
  
The music started playing, and the song was...yep, you guessed it... "At the Beginning" (A/N: I just HAD to put it in here! It's my favorite song EVER!)  
  
Inuhone took Kagome into his arms and they began to dance. But Kagome just couldn't go without singing this song, "We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standin' at the beginning with you..."  
  
"Noone told me, I was goin' to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart." Kagome was caught off gaurd when she heard Inuhanone singing as well, but continued to sing anyway, enjoying the sound of his voice.  
  
"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start..." Kagome and Inuhanone both were totally into the song by the time the chorus came around. There was nothing but them and the music. "And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."  
  
"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure." Kagome sang. Then Inuhanone picked up the vocals.  
  
"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true."  
  
"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you..." Now there was just no stopping them. They were singing louder than they thought, and the whole crowd had stopped to watch and listen. "And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..." They didn't even notice the silence and stillness of the crowd around them. They just continued to sing, thoroughly enjoying the song, and the feeling of being in eachother's arms, "I knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark. Now I know the dream will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothin's gonna tear us apart..."  
  
They now broke off into parts. Kagome was singing over him, "Love__________"  
  
While he sang, "Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'."  
  
They joined back together, "Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."  
  
Inuhanone took this as his moment to shine, "Heey..."  
  
They were now back together, "Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on..."  
  
"Starting out on a journey..." Kagome took her solo with pride.  
  
Back together, they sang, "Life is a road and I wanna keep goin' Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning... With you..."  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome got the last word in the song. By this time, they were staring into eachother's eyes. Inuhanone took her chin in his hand, and as the last notes of the music played, kissed her gently yet passionately. They were brought back to reality at the sound of clapping and cheering. They opened their eyes to see the crowd.  
  
"Just smile and bow." Inuhanone told Kagome through the side of his mouth after taking her hand and moving to her side. So, hands clasped, they bowed for the crowd.  
  
Neko Kijo was standing at the front of the crowd, clapping and cheering loudest of all. She looked over to J.D, "Well, I guess it worked."  
  
"Yeah, but wait, they didn't confess yet." He replied. She lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.  
  
"Baka yarou! They kissed! That's just as good!" She got a sort of evil smirk on her face. "So now, it's time for your reward." She grabbed hold of his hand, "Come on, we're leaving." with that, they left the school...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews (about 7 or so) I'll continue this story. If not, this is the last chapter. You'll just have to use your own imagination on what J.D.'s reward was...  
  
Okay, well for now, Ja!  
  
-Jonathan's girl 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Konichiwa! I can't believe I actually got the amount of reviews I asked for! I'm so happy!! I just love my reviewers! *Huggles her reveiwers* anyway, thanks for all the wonderful comments on the story! Here are the review shoutouts!  
  
Mika: Thanks! But, you're kinda implying that you couldn't care less... LOL J/K  
  
FallenAzrealPenemue(What's with the name? Not that I don't like it, just curious.): Thanks! I know what you mean, computers can be a pain sometimes. Inuhanone looks like hanyou Inuyasha (white hair and dog ears). Sorry I didn't state that clearly before. But if you look at the first chapter I mentioned his yellow eyes. The black haired Inuyasha has violet eyes.  
  
sadprincess2000: Don't worry, as long as you keep reviewing, you will see the story finish. I also love the part where they sing. It was so much fun to write! I was reading over it after I wrote it, and I was all, "Did I really write that?" then, when I realized I did, I was like, "Cool!" So I'm glad you liked that part.  
  
Lady Dark Angel: Thanks!  
  
nankinmai: Thanks! I love that song! It's my favorite song EVER!! I'm glad you listened to the songs while reading. I was kinda hoping people would pick up on the hint when I announced the song before I put the lyrics down. It was kinda supposed to imply: This is the time to start playing the music. So um... yeah.  
  
Kai19: Okay, okay, you don't have to beg. I'll continue. But you need to thank all the other reviewers, because if they hadn't reviewed, I wouldn't have written this chapter!  
  
BeyondWords(Yay! Another one of my favorite reviewers!): Thanks alot! By the way, could you send me the french lyrics to "At the Beginning"? You can either put them in a review or email them to me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com. I wanna be able to sing it in both languages too! Hey, maybe me, you, and your friend can find a voice chat and all of us sing it together. You know, one of us sings in french, one in English, and the last both parts. I know it sounds kinda complicated, but I think it might work. (I just hope that once I get the french lyrics, I'll know how to pronounce them...) Which song is "Wonderful Journey" if it is from "Anastasia"? If not, where is it from? Thanks for reviewing twice and alerting me. ^_^  
  
Alright that's it for the review shoutouts, everyone! I really wanna thank you all. I tell you what I had to keep counting them because I couldn't believe it. well I'll stop my rambling now... Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: Alright, she owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: Here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Inseparability Can be a Good Thing  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think after Inuhanone had kissed her. ' He kissed me! I just can't believe it! Also, even after we became aware of the crowd again, he didn't get embarrased. I just hope he wasn't just caught up in the moment...' Kagome was in her room after the dance trying to sort out her thoughts. If she was confused before, she was completely mixed up now. She knew she was in love with him, and that he was in love with her. She had felt it in his kiss. But she was afraid that he would think she only loved him because he reminded her of Inuyasha. She certainly didn't want that. 'There has got to be a way to prove I love him for him, and not because he reminds me of Inuyasha.' Her confusion was now replaced with determination. She would prove her love no matter what.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuhanone sat in his room after the dance, beating himself up for what he had done earlier. 'I can't believe I kissed her. Baka baka baka! Now she probably hates me and will never want to talk to me again. It sure felt nice though...' That's about the time his big brother came barging into his room. "What do you want Kokuei?" Inuhanone spat, "Can't you see I don't wanna be bothered right now?"  
  
"I just want to find out how your date went. Did she dump you yet?" Kokuei asked.  
  
"Ookiiosewa (None of your business)! Mohaya go-sakini (Now go away)!" Inuhanone yelled in Japanese at his brother.  
  
"Hosoi, ore mune go-iza, demo hon'in iyoku hiroimono auto sonouchi (Fine, I will go now, but I will find out sooner or later)." Kokuei replied in the same language. They only spoke Japanese when they got mad at eachother. With that, Kokuei left Inuhanone's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to her phone ringing. When she looked at the clock, it read: 9:30. She groaned and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked trying not to sound tired, but failing miserably.  
  
"Hey." came the reply from the other end of the line.  
  
'Wait, I know that voice... That's Inuhanone!' she instantly perked up. "Hi! How are ya?"  
  
"Pretty good, how 'bout you?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, just fine..." Kagome replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Look, I've been thinking," Inuhanone finally spoke, "We need to talk... in person. Do you think you could meet me at the park?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need some time to get ready. How's ten sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see ya there. Bye."  
  
"Okay, bye." With that they both hung up.  
  
Kagome showered dressed, and was ready to go to the park in a relatively short time. It was now ten forty-five. 'I have just enough time to make it.' She thought, and was off to go to the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the park, Inuhanone was as nervous as can be. He wasn't sitting in a tree relaxing like he would normally be doing. He was pacing back and forth at the park entrance. 'I have to find out whether or not she's mad at me over last night or not...' his train of thought was interrupted when he saw Kagome approaching from far off. 'This is it.' he thought.  
  
"Hi Inuhanone, what's up?" She asked, reverting back to their old greeting.  
  
"Hey. Look, I need to talk to you... It's about last night. You wanna sit up in the tree?" He asked, pointing towards a large tree.  
  
"How are we supposed to get up there?" She asked, seeing that there wasn't a low branch to climb onto.  
  
"Come here, and I'll show you." She obeyed, and once she was close enough, he scooped her up into his arms and leapt high into the tree.  
  
Once they were all settled in, he began, "Okay, you remember last night, right?"  
  
'Yeah, the most wonderful night I've ever spent with a guy...' She nodded her head in response.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did, for kissing you. I know I shouldn't have but I-" Kagome silenced him by putting her finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Inuhanone, I don't regret the kiss one bit. As a matter of fact, I rather enjoyed it..." She blushed a bit when she said this, but not so bad.  
  
"Really? So you're not mad?"  
  
"Inuhanone, I'm anything but mad. I'm glad you kissed me." Inuhanone's brow furrowed at this. When Kagome saw his confused look, she explained, "I wasn't sure how you felt about me, and I certainly wasn't sure how I felt about you. But when you kissed me, I felt nothing but love in it. That's when I was sure how I felt about you. The only thing I was afraid of, was that you would think I only loved you because you remind me of Inuyasha. But the truth is, the only similarity between you two is your looks. When I look at you, I don't see an Inuyasha look-alike, I see Inuhanone."  
  
"Wow, do you really mean that?" He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"Yes, Inuhanone, I really mean that." He was still looking in her eyes. But this time, he was looking for truth behind her answers. He saw it. So, he took her chin in his hand, and kissed her again. This time, though, it was much longer. Also Kagome kissed him back, not really being as shocked as she had been the first time.  
  
That, dear readers, is why inseparability can be a good thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was short, but don't throw things just yet. I kinda had a little writer's block. Okay, well, review and I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Ja!!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THIS IS A MUST READ FOR HYPERCHICA. LOOK FOR YOUR REVIEW SHOUTOUT!! I kow how confused you are about chapter 5. Okay, here are the review shoutouts, everyone!  
  
XxHindiGoddessxX: Thanks! Sorry it wasn't to soon...  
  
snooptopian: Thanks!! I'm so glad alot of people like that song. It's just so catchy!  
  
BeyondWords: Hey!! Thanks soo much! I would really appreciate an mp3. Since you can't get hold of your friend, maybe you and I could sing together. Where can I find that video?  
  
Shiko: Thanks. The reasons I didn't write Kagome's friends into the fic are: 1. I don't know much about them. 2. They are extremely annoying. So yeah, I did kinda make her "alone" in this fic.  
  
demonic giggles (2 lazy 2 do the alternate case thing): Okay, first off, I had to do alot of those things for the sake of the story. DUH!! Besides, I'll write it any way I want to!! I wanted Inuhanone to give Kagome a corsage. Besides, I had to put a little of myself into the fic. I am going to the military ball with my boyfriend, I'm gonna wear navy blue, and he's gonna get me a corsage. As for the beta reader thing, I still need one, but I don't want one that's gonna criticize every single aspect of my story!! I don't care if you have a critical nature or not. I just try not to pay a whole lot of attention to detail. That can drag out a story for a long time. I had to do alot of those things for the sake of the story!! Okay, about Kagome not missing Inuyasha that much, she knew she could never see him again, so she just tries not to think about it that much. As for Inuhanone... I tried to make a distinct personality difference between him and Inuyasha. You know how Kagome is nothing like Kikyo... Kikyo was always sad, and she didn't have a cheerful personality. Kagome on the other hand, does. So There!! Leave me alone!! (Oh, and here's a tip: If you want to be someone's beta reader, you don't tell them how you've been fired before!! DUH!! I also didn't appreciate the cursing in your review.)  
  
nankinmai: Thanks, I did it for the sake of the story...  
  
hyperchica: Okay, you obviously didn't read my authoress's note on that one. That wasn't part of the story. Just a little thing to keep the readers occupied since I had writer's block.  
  
clow12391: I'm sorry you were sick... thanks for the good reviews!  
  
Okay, that's it for the review shoutouts everyone! I am so sad to report that I think this is the last chapter of this story. I really love you guys (and gals) that gave me GOOD reviews. As for those who didn't, I don't love you so much. Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: Okay, here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: The End? Or is it a New Beginning?  
  
By the next week, the whole school knew about Kagome and Inuhanone being together. They were as happy as could be, and they didn't care who knew it. Kagome kept thinking, 'I can't believe he's actually mine, and noone else can have him.' She had been with him for a week, but was still as happy about it as ever.  
  
'I really am glad she's mine. I've never felt this much for anyone in my life. But I guess that's because I've neve had anyone care so much for me before. Noone has ever understood me as well as she does before. I know it's only been a week, but I just can't imagine life without her anymore. Without her smile, her laugh, and her caring personality. But the thing I'd miss most, would be her love...' His thoughts just kept on going on like that.  
  
It was Saturday, and they were each in their own rooms, alone with their thoughts. Needless to say, they were both bored. They were getting tired of not having the real thing with them. So, Kagome picked up her phone, and dialed Inuhanone's number. An answer came from from the other end of the line, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Tsubomi. Is Inuhanone there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on while I get him." Inuhanone's little sister replied as she called Inuhanone to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Inuhanone asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Here he is, Kagome, I'll let you two talk. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Tsubomi, I'll see you sometime soon!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay, see ya Kagome!" With that, Tsubomi hung up the phone, leaving Kagome and Inuhanone to talk.  
  
"So, what's been going on with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not much, boredom as usual..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
"...So, you wanna meet somewhere? For lunch or something? It is about that time..." Inuhanone was running out of things to say.  
  
"Sure. Where do you wanna meet?"  
  
"I dunno... What about I pick you up and we'll drive around until we decide."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Are you driving the Lexus?"  
  
"Yup!" he paused a moment, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Be ready when I get there. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then!"  
  
"Okay, love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye"  
  
"Bye." So, Inuhanone and Kagome hung up their phones.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later, Inuhanone drove up to Kagome's house. He walked up and knocked on the door. Kagome's grandpa opened the door. "Hello, Inuhanone, come on in. Kagome's up in her room. You can go ahead and go up."  
  
"Thanks." Inuhanone then turned to walk up the stairs into Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, was waiting for Inuhanone. She had found the perfect oufit to wear. It was a tight tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. She stared at herself in the mirror, "Well, not too bad if I do say so myself." That's when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. 'Must be Grandpa or Souta to tell me Inuhanone's here.' She thought, pretty much dismissing it. She opened the door to find Inuhanone himself standing there. "Inuhanone, what are you doing here at my bedroom door?" she asked, trying to make a joke out of it to hide the shock in her voice.  
  
"Apparently your grandpa didn't feel like coming up or calling for anyone else, so he sent me up here."  
  
"Oh, okay. So you wanna come in and see my room?"  
  
"Sure." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. So, he walked in and Kagome shut the door behind him. She then walked over and sat on her bed. Meanwhile, Inuhanone was busy looking around at her room. "Wow, it's nice in here. So... fresh and clean. Not to mention light and airy. I like it."  
  
"Thanks. Why don't you come sit over here?" she said, "I'm not really that hungry right now. We can hang out here for a while, then go and eat later."  
  
"Sounds alright to me. I wasn't all that anxious to go out to eat either, anyway. I just wanted to see you..." Kagome had cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"Don't talk." She told him. He happily obeyed.  
  
Let's just say that they never made it out to eat...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I think I might try to make a sequel sometime soon. I will post an authoress's note for the last thing I post on this story. It will be the review shoutouts. Well, review everyone. Ja!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I've been contemplating on an Idea for a sequel...  
  
However, I could not come up with one yet. So, I'm just going to do the review shout outs for the last chapter. I ask that you not review to this one, unless you email me. Here are the review shoutouts, everyone!!  
  
Yanasha: Sure, you can be my beta reader! If you're reading this, I'll send you an email fairly soon.  
  
Tsunami-chan: Thanks alot!! I thought that song fit them pretty well too, as it does Kagome and Inuyasha. That's why I'm gonna put the continuation of the chapter 5 song fic in this chapter.  
  
nankinmai: I thought they were terribly cute! And sorry, but I'm just gonna stop this story here. Although, I am more than likely going to write a sequel. I was hoping to give you a preview here, but since I can't, I'm giving you the continuation of the chapter 5 songfic.  
  
DeMoNic GigGles: I do like constructive criticism, but that was verging on flame!! Think about it: You're the only reviewer that said that there was so much wrong with my story. Doesn't that tell you something??  
  
sakuya: Thanks for the idea!! I don't know if I'll use it or not, but still thanks!!  
  
clow12391: Thanks for the idea! Also all the good comments!!  
  
Well, that's it for the review shoutouts!! Special thanks to: clow12391 and nankinmai for sticking with me through the entire story!!  
  
Now, since I would feel bad not giving you something entertaining to read, I have prepared the continuation of the chapter 5 sonfic for you all!! Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
Neko: She owns no part of Inuyasha, nor does she own walkmans.  
  
Me: Thanks, Neko. Here's the sonfic continuation, everyone!! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Beginning Part Two: Surprise Performances  
  
(last time)  
  
As the last of the music faded, Inuyasha was determined to learn that song and have Kagome sing it with him some time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next week or so, Inuyasha would wait until Kagome went to sleep at night, then take her walkman. He would turn it on and listen to the song and try to learn the words. Soon, he had the whole thing down pat. Now all he needed was the perfect time to talk to Kagome about it. He had no idea how soon his opportunity would come...  
  
One bright morning in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome was doing laundry. She was washing the clothes by the river, and was humming a tune as she did so. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree above her and recognized the tune as, "At the Beginning". "Sing it don't hum it." He said, causing Kagome to jump.  
  
"W-what?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I want to hear you sing that song. Isn't it the one you always listen to on that thing?" he persuaded.  
  
"Yeah, but why would you want to hear me sing it?" She answered/asked while blushing.  
  
"Just sing it, okay?"  
  
"Alright." she shrugged and began to sing, "We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standin', at the beginning with you."  
  
'This is it, it's now or never.' Inuyasha thought as he came in, "No one told me, I was goin' to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart." His voice made a surprisingly good baritone, shocking Kagome slightly. She joined in with him nonetheless, getting over it.  
  
"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start." Both Inuyasha and Kagome were very much into the song, as the world melted away around them. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree as they continued, "And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." Kagome was more than surprised at how well he knew the words to the song, but she decided not to think about that right now. All that mattered was that she and Inuyasha were singing together, and she was happy about it.  
  
(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the last few lines. I'm sure you all know the song by heart after reading my story...lol.)  
  
"And Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning... With you..."  
  
"Hmm..." As Kagome finished off the song, the two "singers" suddenly became aware of how close they had gotten. Their faces were mere centimeters away from eachother's. They slowly leaned in and their lips met in a long, passionate, undisturbed kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Once again, I ask you not to review for this one unless you email me at brandieg_2000@yahoo.com. Thank you, and I'll see you in the sequel!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl  
  
|Top of Form 1 | | | |Bottom of Form 1 | 


End file.
